


One last Time

by A_C_0



Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Barbarian Technoblade, Bard Wilbur, Beginning of an Adventure!, Evil Jschlatt, Fantasy AU, Fighter TommyInnit, Healer Tubbo, I was stumped okay, Mage Phil Watson, Other, Someone gave me inspo for this I’m gifting it too them, Tubbo with bees, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Wholesome week day 4? I thin? Y’all I was watching the Techno stream, and tbh I had 0 ideas.One last adventure is all Tommy needs from Tubbo.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932511
Comments: 10
Kudos: 349





	One last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalieg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalieg/gifts).



Gravel crunched under Tommy’s feet as he walked down a hidden path, his brother’s trailing him. Techno’s heavy military boots are a contrast to the rest of their light, soft leather ones.

“He ran all the way out here?” Phil asks in awe, looking at the tall oak trees that have sun filtering through their canopies.

“Probably wanted to get as far away from the war as possible.” Wilbur says grimly, but still, his eyes twinkle at the small creatures that run around the way to Tubbo.

“I hope he’s okay, he hasn’t been around town for a bit.” Techno wonders out loud. “He hasn’t been trading honey on the corner for a while.”

“Last I heard he was self sustaining.” Tommy admits, eyes still fixed on the path in front of him. “He was only training to get through the first couple weeks.”

A blanket of silence settles over the brothers as they continue to hike through the forest. Soon, the trees seem to disperse, and in their place beautiful wild flowers.

“A flower forest.” Philza whispers in awe, looking around as they take in the scenery. “I didn’t think there was any this close.”

“Tubbo and I found it during the first war.” Wilbur says softly, watching a little bee land on a rose. “He would come here and sit for hours.”

“We’re here.” Techno interrupts, looking at the small, wook house in the clearing ahead.

The small house is quaint, and surrounded by a wheat field on the left, and a field of flowers takes over all the other sides. Smoke that arises from the chimney is gentle, and nearly invisible in the bright sun. And of course, the clearring is full of bees.

Tommy has never seen such calm bees before. They simply float around, avoiding them carefully and swarm to the trees that are scattered in the field. 

“This is cute.” Philza coos, watching a pair of foxes play and tumble in the fields.

“Are you sure we need him?” Tommy asks quietly, surveying the field his best friend calls home. “It isn’t fair if we take him away from all this.”

“Tommy, I wouldn’t be suggesting this unless absolutely necessary.” Techno reassures, sighing. “He’s the best healer in the kingdom, and being in retirement for a year doesn’t change that. What Schlatt’s doing to people can’t be accepted.”

Tommy exhales through his nose, and continues the trek to Tubbo’s front door. And when he arrives, he still hesitates before knocking.

The door is opened, and a mop of brown hair comes into view with a blinding smile. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo cheers, before his eyes catch the other three. “Wha-“

“We need you Tubbo.” Tommy admits, looking at his friend, at the scars that had just faded, that will be ripped open again. 

Tubbo frown, worry lines etched on his face far too young. “Tommy, please you know I don’t-“

“Tubbo please, we need you!” Tommy nearly begs, grabbing his friend’s hand. “Schlatt has gone mad! He’s hurting people! C’mon Tubbo...

...one more adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I’m still lonely uwu y’all keep hydrated and take ur meds mkay?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once Upon A Tubbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471565) by [Voortman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voortman/pseuds/Voortman)




End file.
